Más alla de la fraternidad
by Sira Kasuqui
Summary: Que pasaria se Hinata y Neji sintieran algo mas que ser primos, que los dos revelaran sus sentimientos, sus emociones. Si los dos terminaran juntos amandose, uniendose cada noche. Su felicidad era la ro no todo es color de rosa.
1. Chapter 1

no recuerdo como llege con ella a este estado, a esta situacion, no se supone que deberia solo cu-i-dar-la, no acostarme con ella, no hacerle el

amor, no besarla...-ne-ji..-me vuelve a abrazar nuevamente, acercandose mas a mi cuello, donde con los ojos cerrados suspira en sueños, nunca debi estar en esta situacion, nunca debia llegar a esto, pero los sentimientos son fuertes, aun, siempre sera asi, remuevo tu fleco como simpre y a acto seguido me miras sonrjada- neji... ¿en que piensas?

-en ti... hinata...- te beso apasionadamente, mientras te vuelvo abrazar hasta que quedas dormida, para levantarme y empezar a prepar un desayuno, para hace tiempo

seguian en ese estado, dormir en la noche y amanecer juntos en el dia, nada

mas, cada noche confesandose su amor, voliviendose uno, un amor, un solo

presente, y todo desde aquella vez, aquella confesion...

************flash black************

-Neji, como sabras saldre des de hoy en la madrugada y todo el fin de semana, y necesito que cuides de Hinata, imaginate lo que puede hacer una chica de 16 años, una fiesta o peor a un traer un vagabundo, un mocoso, ¡imaginate! que desonrra-Hiashi hablaba indignado, enogado, sentado en su oficina de la casa, una oficina de muebles de madera oscura, alcochonados,

de color cafe y gris. Cuidar de mi hina, no estaria mal, ¿pero que dijo? nisiquiera es mia, es solo mi prima, ademas ella no creo que corresponda a mis

sentimientos, aunque ahorita que lo pienso nisiquiera disfrutaria con ella estaria Hanabi, y tambien la cuidaria.

-Tio, ¿ y Hanabi?-se queda pensativo.

-de mi hija ni te preocupes, Hanabi saldra de campamento una semana, ademas la dejo por que aunque tenga 15 sige siendo una pequeña, una angel-¡ja! ¿un angel? de la santa inquisicion, por que pura no creo, si tan solo lo supiera, que ciejo esta, tio.

-espero y cuides a esa mocoso neji, eres respovnsable y espero que lo cumplas, ya que eres el mayor.

-Si tio, no te preocupes yo la cuidare, si me disculpas me retiro...- me marcho a mihabitacion.

En la cena, todos se encontraban ya cenando hasta que hiashi informo a hinata sobre lo que pasaria.

Hinata, como veras es muy peligroso que te quedes sola, asi que tu primo se encargara de cuidarte- Hinata trata de no sonrojarse pues sentia la mirada de su primo, de su amor, si lo amaba desde niños aunque el sea ya de 18 años, eso no impidia que le atrajese.

Que genial me quedare con neji desde mañana, ya q mi padre sale hoy en la madrugada, pasare mas tiempo junto a el... - se ira de campamento- supongo que Habla de Hanabi, eso significa que me quedare a solas- si has entendido, Hinata.

-¿eh? claro otto-san, ahora si me disculpas me ire a dormir- aunque sienta alegria no puedo demostrarla, al menos no con mi padre, si eso es un pricipio basico, nunca me tratara como una hija, sera mejor que le me lo deje tranquilo, y yo disfrute mi felicidad en mi habitacion.

Neji se queda mirando a Hinata salir, no ella nunca se fijaria en el, jamas.

-Neji sera mejor que acabes rapido de comer, que hoy mismo antes de subir al avion llevare a Hanabi con su compañera de excursion, y prefiero que rerese con el coche- Hiash solo seguia cenando con tranquilidad.

-Si Tio.

Toda la cena trancurrio normal, terminaron, mi Tio subio por sus maletas, a mi Hanabi me hizo cargarlas, para despues meterlas al coche, la despedida de Hiashi con su demonio, transcurrio normal, un "te quiero hijta mia""si papa no hare nada malo" lo comun.

deje a Hiashi en el aero puerto. para despues ir a gran velocida en el coche hacia la casa, no podia dejar a Hinata calles se encontraban oscuras lla luna brillaba con gran inmensidad, e llegado rapido ya que la habitacion de Hinata se encuentra encendida, abarcare el coche para despues subir.

Neji subia lentamente, has te que escucho un grito, el grito de Hinata...

Empezo a correr hacia a la habitacion y al abrirla se encontro a Hinata de forma...

-H-Hinata?- Neji se encontro a Hinata de forma inesperada, ahi se encontraba su amor, como nunca penso verlo mas que en sus sueños, ahi estab frente a el con las piernas y desnuda. los dos no decian nada solo se quedaban estaticos.

¿Que hago? sera mejor que me voltee, es mi prima, mi prima- Disculpe...- acto seguido me volteo.

No puede ser, realmente no me etrebo a verle a la cara pero, deberia a probechar esta oportunidad, es mi primo y esto jamas volvera a ocurrir, si debo armarme de valor, el que no arriesga no aun desnuda apago las luces ya etsando atras de Neji y despues cuando el volteo, lo beso. Es mi primer beso para quien amo, realmente me sorprende que el se queda quieto e inesperadamente me da un beso mas a pasionada, tomandome de la cintura, el beso es mas apasionado por cada momento.

Nos searamos por falta de aire, para depues mirarnos en la oscuridad, y las unica palabras que retumban en la habitacion son: Te amo Hinata. Por Neji.

-Neji...- el me ha dicho lo que siempre eh querido escuhar- yo te amo...- nos volvemos a besar por la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestro carazon, pero las caricias se van a un nivel mayor, donde siento mi pezon ser pellizcado y escucho mis gemidos, Neji sigue besando mi cuello, y gemido tras gemidos emos llegado a mi cama.

-Hinata, todavia hay tiempo de parar, si no lo deseas- lo he callado con un beso.

-No, Neji no necesito que pares, quiero estar contigo por que te amo...

************flash black************

-Amor que piensas- me ha agarrado de la cintura, abrazandome y dando me un beso en el cuello- eh mi misterioso.

-en que no se me quemaran los Hot Cakes- Hinata mira el sarten y empieza a reir.

-Creo que has fallado, mira que ahora lo has convertido en Hot Cakes cubano- los dos reimos para despues mirarnos, disfrutar del silencio, en verdad me encanta por lo que dice por lo que es...

**hola¡ espero que les guste a quien le mi fic es una historia algo extraña, pero solo son los inicios...**

**si les gusta por favor dejen comentarios, por fis...**

**cuidensen¡**


	2. Chapter 2

Más allá de la fraternidad

Cap.: 2

*********************con Neja*****************

Tres días más sin nuestra familia….

Tres días más de nosotros, de ella y yo, de yo y ella. La amo, ahora lose quiero disfrutarla más y disfrutar de estos momentos a su lado.

-¡Neja!

-¡Oh! Hinata… - me abraza dándome un beso cerca del cuello- ¡eres una golosa!

-¡claro que no!- se aleja y se sienta enfrente de mi- solo que tú me seduces….

-¡yo! Claro de forma telepática...

-si

-¿Sabes lo que no entiendo?- ella me miro suspicaz...

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es que conmigo eres tan libre? Y con otros tan…

-¿tímida? ¿Intranquila? ¿Miedosa?

Me quede callado, sabía que tenía razón pero no me atrevía a decirlo.

-Porque en ellos no confió, no me siento en confianza… - cerro los y suspiro al techo- En ti hasta te entregaría mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi ser.

-Vaya…

-Sera mejor que vaya preparando la cena… - me sonrió y se fue a la cocina.

******************Con Hinata***************

Vaya ha pasado tiempo desde que comenzamos esta relación, tiempo en nos declaramos y aprovechamos cada momento que estamos solo para declararnos.

Encontrarnos…

.-Si sigues así nunca terminaras la cena- siempre sorprendiéndome.

-Si sigo así contigo jamás hare nada- siempre haciéndome sonreír y enojar.

La cena continua normal… charlando hasta al terminar bebimos un poco de té y comimos galletas horneadas por mí… Ellos llegarían mañana… de nuevo nos dejaríamos de hablar, sería otra vez tímida e incapaz para otros…

.Hinata…. No te pongas triste… volveremos a estar juntos

-Lose Neja… solo espero que no nos tardemos tanto en volver a estar juntos- Nos besamos, el suavemente me levanto del sillón cargándome y el beso se fue haciendo más largo, más intenso… Neos como llego a estar sobre sema desnudo dentro de mi habitación y yo con… ¡oh! Desnuda... recibiendo sus caricias...

*************Fin Hinata****************

Si no fuese por el romanticismo podría llamarse película porno… pero hay romanticismo, hay amor, hay dos cuerpo entregándose lo más puro de su ser, hay sentimientos incluidos en esta danza de dos alumbrada por la luna que traspasa las cortinas para ver un poco de amor.


End file.
